dramatical_murder_wiki_plfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aoba Seragaki
"Co jest słuszne, a co złe ... To decyduje ludzkie serce. Ale czym właściwie jest serce? To, co ktoś uważa za światło, może być ciemnością dla kogoś innego. Pragnąć tylko światła, nie znając ciemności ... Nie mogę tego zrobić." Aoba Seragaki (瀬 良 垣 蒼 葉 Seragaki Aoba) jest głównym bohaterem serii DRAMAtical Murder. Jest bratem bliźniakiem Seia oraz adoptowanym synem Naine'a i Haruki. Mieszka we wschodniej części Starej Dzielnicy mieszkalnej ze swoją babcią Tae Seragaki. Historia Aoba został poczęty z badań Toue, wraz z jego bratem bliźniakiem Seiem. Bliźniacy są dziećmi urodzonymi z konkretną inżynierią genetyczną z laboratoriów badawczych Toue. Ich geny zostały zmanipulowane, by nadać im naturalne zdolności kontrolowania woli ludzi. Te moce opierały się na teoriach Tae, która kiedyś pracowała dla Toue nad badaniami neuronalnymi. Sei i Aoba urodzili się bez pigmentu oraz byli złączeni włosami, które miały w sobie nerwy. Jednak po urodzeniu, przez czysty pech, oboje zmarli. Sei odzyskał przytomność po tym, jak naukowcy przecięli włosy, które łączyły bliźnięta, ale Aoba już się obudził. Tae, odczuwając ogromne poczucie winy, że dziecko zmarło z powodu jej pomocy w badaniach, zabrała jego ciało, chcąc przynajmniej dać mu właściwy pochówek. Po drodze Aoba odzyskał przytomność, doprowadzając ją aż do łez. Nie mogąc go zatrzymać, podrzuca go do pobliskiego kościoła przy plaży, mając nadzieję, że będzie mu tam lepiej niż z Toue. Gdy podrósł, jego skóra zaczęła zyskiwać kolor, podobnie jak włosy, a wygląd ukrywał wszelkie dowody, że nie urodził się normalnie. Aoba usłyszał głosy kłócące się w jego głowie, gdy był mały. Nie mogąc usłyszeć, jak ludzie z nim rozmawiają, często zatrzymywał się i siedział samotnie na plaży ze swoimi myślami. Tam poznał Naina, swego przyszłego ojca, który często rozmawiał z nim o świecie i wielu innych rzeczach. Niedługo potem Aoba zostaje adoptowany przez Naina i Harukę i wraca do Tae, ku jej zaskoczeniu. Wierzyła, że jest to przeznaczenie i zaakceptowała go w rodzinie. Aoba miał kiedyś inne imię, ale Nain nazwał go "Aobą". Gdy dorastał, Haruka i Nain często nie przebywali przez dłuższy czas w domu, ponieważ byli "wolnymi duchami" i nie lubili przebywać w jednym miejscu przez długi czas. Tae starała się wynagrodzić to Aobie, ale jej też często nie było w domu z powodu pracy pielęgniarki. Choć wszyscy kochali się nawzajem bez wątpienia, Aoba był często pozostawiony sam sobie, przez co pewnego razu został sam w parku do późna. Właśnie wtedy Koujaku wkroczył w życie Aoby i stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a także jego bohaterem. Koujaku i Aoba często bawili się razem, ponieważ matka Koujaku i Tae dobrze się dogadywały. Aoba często był zaczepiany z powodu długich włosów i dziewczęcego wyglądu, ale Koujaku zawsze przychodził mu na ratunek. Chociaż nie spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, oboje bardzo cenili siebie nawzajem. Później, z powodu spraw rodzinnych, Koujaku opuścił Midorijimę ze swoją matką, a Aoba znów został sam. Gdy dorósł, znajduje porzucony, stary model Allmate w kosza, który miał postać puszystego, ciemnoniebieskiego japońskiego szpicla. Aoba, użalając się nad takim widokiem, postanowił zabrać go z powrotem do domu i sam go naprawić. W pewnym momencie Ren przekazał swoją świadomość do AllMate. Aoba stał się wtedy mocno zaangażowany w uczestnictwo w Rhyme, zyskując reputację wśród innych graczy. Po drodze poznał Mizukiego, Virusa i Tripa. Aoba przedstawiał się pod swoim Rhymim imieniem "Sly Blue" i często brał udział w walkach ulicznych. Stał się bardzo gwałtowny, niszcząc umysły przeciwników i powodując trwałe obrażenia z używania Scrapu na nich. Jednak po pewnym incydencie został wysłany do szpitala i stracił wszystkie wspomnienia z poprzedniej osobowości. Ze względu na swoją moc umysł Aoby był podzielony na trzy osoby: Aobę, którego wszyscy znają, inną osobę symbolizującą moc Scrapu Aoby (często nazywana "innym Aoba" lub Sly Blue) i Rena, którego rolą było utrzymywanie równowagi pomiędzy osobowościami jako opiekun. Jednak po utracie wspomnień na wiele lat przed rozgrywaną historią; Ren także stracił pamięć, stając się zupełnie innym bytem w tym procesie i wierząc, że był naprawdę tylko Allmatem. Po zwolnieniu ze szpitala Aoba zaczął mieć codziennie silne bóle głowy , które, jak podejrzewała Tae, pochodziły ze Scrapu, który chciał zostać zwolniony. Dała mu tabletki i obserwowała jego przyjmowanie, z ulgą, że są skuteczne. Później oboje zaczęli znowu normalnie żyć. Aoba zaczyna pracować w Junk Shop Heibon na pół etatu, pracując jako sprzedawca i jak twierdzi, jest tam od dłuższego czasu. Nie był zainteresowany udziałem w Rhyme lub Ribsteez, odmawiając ofertom przyłączenia się do zespołów, w tym Mizukiego. Koujaku również powrócił, ciesząc się Aobą i pozostali w kontakcie tak samo jak, kiedy byli dziećmi. Tak jak życie Aoby zaczęło wracać do normy, zaczynają się wydarzenia z gry. Wygląd Uwaga: W zależności od wybranej ścieżki, Aobę można zobaczyć w sumie w dwóch wariantach wyglądu, z wyjątkiem jego zwykłego. Aoba jest znany i często komentowany przez inne postacie, za długie niebieskie włosy, które przechodzą w jaśniejszy niebieski kolor na końcówkach. Aoba twierdzi, że nie lubi ludzi dotykających jego włosów, ponieważ boli go to. Sam przycina własne włosy, ponieważ wtedy wie jak złagodzić choć trochę ból. Ma jasnobrązowe oczy, czasem pokazane jako wielobarwne w niektórych CG. Ma bardzo smukłą sylwetkę oraz inne postacie w grze zauważają, że ma bladą skórę. Podczas używania Scrapu jego oczy mają złoty kolor. Choć Aoba jest mniejszy i niezbyt wysportowany, okazuje się, że masz dość duże doświadczenie w walce z czasów gry w Rhyme. Zwykle używa kopniaków przeciw swoim przeciwnikom, Mizuki żartobliwie nazwał je "Lisimi kopniakami", gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Wydaje się być na równy z Noizem, ponieważ był w stanie zablokować i uniknąć przyzwoitą ilość jego ciosów (aż do ostatecznego obezwładnienia). Zazwyczaj nosi biało-niebieską kurtkę Brain Nuts. Pod spodem znajduje się granatowa koszulka z długim rękawem, niebieskie dżinsy i niebieski pas z ćwiekami. Nosi dopasowane buty z ciemnoniebieskimi ocieplaczami, a w niektórych CG widać cytrynowożółte skarpetki. Nosi niebiesko-czarną rękawiczkę na prawej ręce i Coil na lewym nadgarstku. Znakiem rozpoznawczym Aoby jest to, że zawsze nosi różowe słuchawki zawieszone na szyi. Kiedy Aoba grał w Rhyme i nosił imię "Sly Blue", z wyjątkiem swojej garderoby, jego wygląd był w zasadzie taki sam. Miał na sobie pomarańczowo-białą gradientową bluzę, workowatą zieloną koszulę i białą koszulę pod spodem. Spodnie miał ciemnoszare, a na głowie inne srebrno-ciemnoniebieskie słuchawki, które wisiały mu na szyi i nie widać było, żeby nosił rękawiczki lub Coil. Na ścieżce Rena, gdy Aoba i Ren stają w obliczu Seia, pojawia się im także inny Aoba. Wyjaśniono, że wygląda tak, jak wyglądał po urodzeniu. Ponieważ obie formy są tą samą osobą, prawdziwa forma Aoby składa się z jego ciała całkowicie białego z czarnymi znaczeniami, które rozciągają się od szyi do rąk i nóg. Jego włosy są znacznie dłuższe, końce są w stanie dotknąć podłogi, a na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach znajdują się dwa białe, świecące pierścienie. Pod koniec dobrego zakończenia Koujaku, włosy Aoby zostały skrócone przez Koujaku, ponieważ jego marzeniem było obcięcie włosów Aoby. Koujaku zajęło prawie dwie godziny staranne przycięcie włosów Aoby bez ranienia go. Jego włosy są przycięte do szyi, na co Aoba mówi, że jest mu chłodniej na karku oraz jest mu lżej na głowie. W złym zakończeniu Koujaku, zrozpaczony w związku z niepowodzeniem Scrapu na Koujaku, drugi Aoba przejmuje go całkowicie, zmieniając zarówno jego osobowość, jak i wygląd. Całe ciało Aoby staje się czystą bielą, podobnie jak włosy i oczy. Nosi długą białą szatę z różnymi frędzlami i dużymi koralikami, które mają kontrastową czerwień. Nosi także coś, co wygląda jak czerwone skarpetki pod biało-czarnymi butami. W swoich włosach nosi po obu stronach dwie czerwone opaski do włosów. Ta wersja została nazwana przez fanów "Shiroba", "shiro" oznacza "biały", a "ba" oznacza końcówkę imienia Aoby. Podobnie jak w przypadku każdego głównego bohatera, Aoba oznaczony jest kolorem błękitnym. Osobowość Aoba jest zwykle spokojną i opiekuńczą osobą. Często się uśmiecha i jest bardzo życzliwy dla innych, oferując swoją pomoc w każdy możliwy sposób. Umie też stanąć w obronie siebie, ale i wie, kiedy odpuścić, gdy jest obrażany, na przykład gdy dwaj początkujący Bug Bombers próbowali go "przekonać", że mogą robić co chca, zanim wkroczył Mizuki. Nie boi się ujawnić swoich prawdziwych uczuć i może być prostoliniowy czasami, niezależnie od tego, czy zna osobę, czy nie. Okazał się być dobrym liderem, często sugerując metody do planów i zadając pytania jako środek ostrożności, czy coś się powiedzie, czy nie. Pomimo angażowania się w różnego rodzaju relacje z ludźmi, Aoba nie ocenia innych na podstawie wyglądu lub osobistych preferencji. Wolałby najpierw lepiej je poznać, wykazując zainteresowanie ich osobowością i nimi samymi. Aoba sugeruje, że miał trochę czasu przed głównymi wydarzeniami w grze. W zależności od ścieżki, Aoba wspomina, że nigdy wcześniej nie był z innym mężczyzną (zwykle przed lub w trakcie sceny seksu), ale był z mężczyznami wcześniej, co obejmowało tylko dotykanie i całowanie, lub nigdy nawet nie rozważał myśli o byciu z inną osobą tej samej płci. Poza tym nie kwestionuje on siebie ani innych, często robiąc coś przez przypływ emocji, które przychodzą naturalnie. Jednak bardzo się zdenerwował na Noiza, kiedy ten go pocałował (Noiz ma dziwny nawyk niespodziewanie całowania go w najmniej odpowiednich sytuacjach) W trakcie gry, wybór słów i działań przez Aobę wpływa na głównych bohaterów, tak aby nadać ich życiu nowe znaczenie lub całkowicie je zniszczyć. Pokazał, że zmienił ich życie, stając się dla nich dużym wpływem, niezależnie od tego, czy chcieli, aby tak było, czy nie. Aoba pokazał również, że po prostu mówiąc właściwe rzeczy lub po prostu uśmiechając się, udało mu się całkowicie zmienić umysły Koujaku i Minka, którzy mieli plany odebrania sobie życia w pewnym momencie. "Drugi Aoba" to jednak inna historia. Będąc istotą, która reprezentuje Scrap, sprawia wrażenie zarówno Aobie, jak i graczowi, że jest psychicznie niestabilny, nieustannie pragnąc zniszczenia i chaosu. Przejmując kontrolę nad świadomością Aoby, traci wszelki strach i nie ma problemu ze Scrapem tak swobodnie, jak chce, na przykład, gdy wszyscy zgromadzeni w Oval Tower upadli na podłogę za pomocą jego mocy na ścieżce Rena. Okazuję się, że staje się o wiele bardziej silniejszy fizycznie niż Aoba, ponieważ był jest w stanie przeciwstawić się Minkowi, czego Aoba nie mógłby zrobić. Drugi Aoba odczuwa ból jako przyjemność, często śmiejąc się, gdy jest kopany, uderzany lub zmuszany do seksu. W złym zakończeniu Koujaku, po tym jak drugi Aoba przejął ciało, Koujaku ugryzł rękę Aoby na tyle, by poleciała krew. Aoba nawet nie wzdrygnął się ani nie krzyknął, ochryple śmiejąc się w szyderczym tonie, jak bardzo bolało. W rzeczywistości wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale sprawiło, że poczuł się dobrze. Jego masochizm jest bardziej wyraźny w Re:Connect w złych zakończeniach, szczególnie Koujaku i Minka. W złym zakończeniu Koujaku, nie ma on zastrzeżeń, kiedy Koujaku wbija w niego zęby, gdy odbywali seks oralny, aż do upłynięcia krwi. W złym zakończeniu Minka pojawia się ponownie, zanim Mink chcę uratować duszę Aoby. Zaczyna kpić z niego i szybko zamienia się to w bójkę. Mimo że drugi Aoba został powalony na ziemię, zaczęło go to bawić i zaczął bardziej prowokować Minka. Jego prawdziwa natura ujawnia się na ścieżce Rena, ponieważ Sei wyjaśnia, że chciał tylko, aby Aoba pogodził się z drugim Aobą, ponieważ ten czuł ból i samotność, wiedząc, że Aoba próbował go stłumić, przyjmując leki i nie słuchając go. Później został uznany jako częśc jego egzystnecji, a gdy nie zniknął całkowicie, zostaje stłumiony, a Aoba może teraz kontrolować siebie nie obawiając się już swoich tendencji do szału. Fabuła Uwaga: Wszystkie ścieżki są rozpisane na stronach z danymi postaciami, tu zaś są tylko ich wstępy. Ścieżka Koujaku Aoba wstaje z łóżka i schodzi na dół, by zobaczyć Koujaku siedzącego w ciemnościach na dole schodów. Oboje nie mogą spać, a Koujaku mówi, że ostatnio wiele się dzieje, więc martwi się Aobą. Ten przeprasza, ale Koujaku mówi, że nie chciał go wyśmiewać i próbuje go pocieszyć. Stwierdza, że jest zaskoczony mocą Aoby, ale nie uważa go za tak złego, jak się wydaje. Jest jednak zaskoczony, że Aoba grał w Rhyme w przeszłości, a Aoba przeprasza ponownie, stwierdzając, że naprawdę o tym zapomniał, ale Koujaku już mu uwierzył. Zauważa, że Aoba musi być tym, który dźwiga największy ból i po prostu chce, żeby wiedział, że oni (on, Mink, Noiz i Clear) zrobią wszystko, co mogą, aby mu pomóc. Aoba dziękuje mu, a Koujaku mówi, że ponieważ wkrótce udadzą się do Platynowego Więzienia, Aoba powinien odpocząć. Zgadza się i po pożegnaniu się ze sobą, oboje udają się na odpoczynek. Ścieżka Minka Aoba wstaje z łóżka i wychodzi z domu, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Dostrzega Minka z Torim, opierającego się na płocie. Instynktownie Aoba chce wrócić do środka, ale nie chce wydawać się niegrzeczny i próbuje zainicjować rozmowę z Minkiem, chociaż próba Aoby na płynną rozmowę kończy się niepowodzeniem. Dziękuje Minkowi za pomoc w ocaleniu Tae i za pozostanie po tym, mówiąc, że bez niego i jego zasobów nie byłoby to możliwe. Mink odpowiada, że nie robi tego jako wolontariusz i że teraz wszystko jest na barkach Aoby. Ten odpowiada, że pamięta swoją część umowy i pyta, czy jego głos jest tym o czym mówił. Mink twierdzi, że nie wierzył, że Aoba posiada moc Scrapu zanim Tae im powiedział,a ale wspomniał, że struny głosowe Aoby różnią się od normalnych, twierdząc, że wie, jak działają struny głosowe. Mink wyjaśnia, że po pierwszym spotkaniu postanowił go znaleźć, aby to potwierdzić, dodając, że nie ma to znaczenia, jeśli Aoba po prostu posiada moc i jej nie używa. Aoba żałośnie mówi Minkowi, że nie potrzebuje ani nie chce używać mocy, ten zaś reaguje łagodnie, że to w porządku i to jest jego wybór. Jednak siłą chwyta twarz Aoby i mówi, że Aoba użyje mocy na kimkolwiek i kiedykolwiek chce Mink. Aoba pyta, czego chce, ale Mink nie mówi mu powodu i idzie z powrotem w stronę domu. Zirytowany jego postawą, Aoba wkrótce przechodzi do swojego pokoju, wpatrując się w sufit, nie mogąc spać. Ścieżka Noiza Aoba wstaje z łóżka i schodzi na dół. Widzi światło w salonie i wpada na Noiza, kiedy wchodzi. Aoba pyta go, dlaczego tu jest, a Noiz zauważa, że Aoba był tym, który wpadł na niego. Zniechęcony przez jego niegrzeczność, Aoba odwraca się, by odejść, kiedy nagle zostaje złapany i zatrzymany przez Noiza. Pyta, czy Aoba użył swojej mocy podczas wali w Rhyme, na co Aoba odpowiada, że nie pamięta. Noiz nie akceptuje tej odpowiedzi i rzuca mu wyzwanie na mecz w Rhyme, nawet sugerując, że mogą to zrobić w salonie. Aoba odmawia, a Noiz pyta, czy mógłby użyć swojej mocy kiedy tylko chce. Zirytowany, Aoba stwierdza, że oczywiście nie może, ale Noiz pyta ponownie, czy użył go w Rhyme. Całkowicie sfrustrowany, Aoba mówi, że w ogóle nie pamięta bitew w Rhyme, nawet niedawnego z Noizem. Dalej mówi, że nawet nie wiedziałby, jak walczyć, tak jak wtedy, co nie jest tym, czego chciałby Noiz. W odpowiedz ten milczy, a Aoba mówi mu, że jeśli kiedyś nadejdzie czas, kiedy będzie chciał z nim walczyć, na pewno to zrobi. Noiz wreszcie odpuszcza i wychodzi na spacer, podczas gdy Aoba przechodzi do swojego pokoju. Ścieżka Cleara Aoba wstaje z łóżka i wychodzi na balkon, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, gdy słyszy cichą piosenkę na zewnątrz. Kiedy otwiera drzwi do werandy i zerka na zewnątrz, Clear schodzi na dół i zaskakuje Aobę. Clear mówi, że był na dachu i że śpiewał piosenkę zatytułowaną "Pieśń meduzy". Clear trochę mówi o meduzach, dekoncentrując Aobę, ale ten słucha uważnie, kiedy Clear mówi, że jego dziadek był tym, który nauczył go piosenki. Następnie Clear wyjmuje parasol i Aoba pyta, dlaczego go nosi. Odpowiada, że myślał, że gwiazdy na niebie wyglądają, jakby miały spaść, ale Aoba nie widzi nic poza budynkami blokującymi widok. Pamiętając o czymś, Aoba mówi Clearowi, że chciałby, aby nazywał go po imieniu zamiast "Master", ale Clear twierdzi inaczej. Następnie stwierdza, jak fajny był Aoba, kiedy chciał uratować Mizukiego (słyszał długiego Aobę), ale mówiąc, że teraz, chociaż jest inny niż wcześniej, nadal uważa Aobę za naprawdę fajnego. Aoba nie do końca rozumiejąc, o czym mówi, Clear kontunuuję mówiąc,że będzie go chronić i że pójdzie za nim, dokądkolwiek go zaprowadzi. Clear zamyka parasol, daje grzeczny ukłon, i prosi Aobę, by poszedł spać, tłumacząc, że zamierza zostać, żeby pośpiewać trochę więcej. Wymieniają pożegnalne słowa, a Aoba wraca do swojego pokoju. Zły nastrój Aoby zamienia się w spokój i zasypia słuchając śpiewu Cleara. Ścieżka Rena (Prawdziwe zakończenie) ''Uwaga: Ścieżka Rena jest dostępna tylko po ukończeniu czterech głównych postaci (Koujaku, Minka, Noiza i Cleara). '' Aoba budzi Rena, żeby sprawdzić jego stan, pytając, czy naprawdę nic mu nie jest. Ren potwierdza, że jest w porządku i pyta także o stan Aoby. Komfortowo rozmawiając z Renem, zdradza swoje zmartwienia związane z Mizukim, Scrapem, jego pamięcią o Rhyme w przeszłości i Toue. Aoba mówi Renowi, że podejrzewa, że jego spotkanie z Toue było nieuniknione i że może wiedzieć coś ważnego o nim samym. Mając wiele do powiedzenia, Ren mówi mu, że powinni odpocząć, a Aoba z czułością z Renem stykają się głowami, jak zawsze to robią. Wchodzą do łóżka i zamiast zwinąć się u jego stóp jak zwykle, Ren zwija się w pobliżu twarzy Aoby. Obaj szybko zasypiają. Wszystkiego najlepszego Aoba! Specjalne wydarzenie z okazji urodzin Aoby odbyło się 22 kwietnia 2012 r. do 30 kwietnia. W grze po prawej stronie znajduje się skrzynia, która po otworzenia wyświetla ilustrację z Aobą trzymającym swoje prezenty. Po kliknięciu na każdy prezent możemy przeczytać krótką wiadomość od osoby, która ów prezent dała. Prezent Rena wyglądał na domowy bilet na masaż ramion. Jego wiadomoś: "Bez Aoby, nie byłoby mnie na tym świecie, nie mogłem zrobić wiele rzeczy bez Aoby, to są moje uczucia, więc proszę, przyjmij je ... Gratulacje, Aoba." Prezent Koujaku był tradycyjną japońską urną z herbatą i dwiema pasującymi do niej filiżankami. Jego wiadomość: "Aaaaoba! Wszystkiego najlepszego! Znam cię od dawna, teraz, biorąc pod uwagę teraźniejszość, trudno było wybrać, ale jeśli ci się spodoba, będę naprawdę szczęśliwy!" Cleara prezent stanowił zestaw małych pluszowych meduz, wraz z jednym, który można nosić jako czapkę. Jego przesłanie: "Master! Wszystkiego najlepszego! Master się urodził ... Jestem naprawdę, bardzo szczęśliwy i wdzięczny! Naprawdę trudno było wybrać prezent, ale jeśli byś to zaakceptował, będę naprawdę szczęśliwy! Gratulacje i wszystkiego najlepszego! " Prezent Minka był zestawem ręcznie robionej biżuterii, którą zapewne sam zrobił. Składała się z rodzimych bransoletek, pierścionka i wyglądającego jak łapacz snów dodatku do włosów (który bardzo przypomina jego własny w Re:Connect) z trzema piórami zwisającymi na krawędziach. Jego przesłanie: "Więc, myślę, że to twoje urodziny, robienie ogromnego zamieszania z okazji urodzin to coś, co robią tylko kobiety i dzieci, ale ... Rozumiem ważność rozpoczęcia życia. Życie jest cenne (przerywa, a potem cicho kontynuuje) Jestem wdzięczny, że się urodziłeś. " Prezentem Noiza był duży bukiet kwiatów i coś co wyglądało na bardzo drogą wodę kolońską. Jego przesłanie: "Ty ... to twoje urodziny, prawda? Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem nawet pewien, czy spodoba ci się ten prezent, ale tego rodzaju rzeczy - nieważne, tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co ci dać, ale czasami, rodzaj takich rzeczy - to znaczy, myślę, że nowe życie to nowe życie ... Cóż, gratuluję." Prezentem Virusa były stylową nowa para niebiesko-czarnych butów. Jego przesłanie: "Wszystkiego najlepszego, Aoba-san Jesteśmy fanami Aoby-san i jesteśmy wdzięczni za twoje narodziny z głębi naszych serc, bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, gdyby polubił nasze prezenty. To nie jest tak naprawdę tylko z okazji twoich urodzin,więc jeśli będziesz chciał coś dostać to tylko powiedz." Prezent Tripa był nową kurtką, stylizowaną w ten sam sposób, aby pasowała do prezentu Virusa. Jego przesłanie: "Aaaoba, wszystkiego najlepszego, zwykle nie wiem, co robić z czyimiś urodzinami, ale Aoba jest wyjątkiem, dziękuję, że się urodziłeś. Cieszę się myśląc o twoim prezencie. Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba i może skontaktujesz się ze mną? Ucieszłbym się, gdybym cię mógł zobaczył ... A więc, pa, pa! Ciekawostki * Imię Aoba oznacza "niebieski liść". * Przed wydarzeniami z gry Aoba miał inne imię. Został nazwany jako "Aoba" przez Naina. * W krótkiej historyjce o urodzinach Koujaku ujawniono, że Aoba ma słabą głowę do alkoholu. * Według Naine'a Aoba i Haruka mieli ten sam "martwy wyraz" w swoich oczach. * Aoba jest fanem GOATBED, który również zapewnił dużą część muzyki w grze oraz piosenkę przewodnią. * Często w krótkich historyjkach i dramach na płytach CD, wspomina się, że Aoba umie gotować, ale jego jakość waha się od przyzwoitego do prawie niejadalnego (szczególnie jeśli chodzi o ciasta). Jednak w Re:Connect, Mink mówi mu, że stał się o wiele lepszy w gotowaniu przez praktykowanie tego, co cieszy Aobę. * Ulubionym daniem Aoby jest gulasz z mięsa i ziemniaków Tae. * Ren zauważa, że Aoba bardzo nie lubi mleka. * Podczas rozmowy z Virusem i Tripem w prologu Trip wspomina, że Aoba pracował w lodziarni i musiał nosić fartuch z małymi pingwinami, wspominając, że trwało to tylko jeden dzień. Aoba poprawia go, mówiąc, że trwało to trzy dni zanim został zwolniony (powód jest nieznany).